


DoTA 2Secret Santa 2020 - Morph/Enigma

by WhiteWidow96



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWidow96/pseuds/WhiteWidow96
Relationships: Darchrow the Enigma/Morphling
Kudos: 6





	DoTA 2Secret Santa 2020 - Morph/Enigma

It was a cold winter's day, where the sun would settle much earlier than people would usually anticipate, in times which white speckles of snow would fall from the sky. Temperatures would also reach quite low often, freezing even the biggest of pools with a thick layer of ice, only for those who dared to practice their ice-skating on top. Aside from all the cold, natural occurences that would happen within these fabled lands, it went without saying that the tradition of those who fought on the battlefields would extend far from the activities that they would usually do. After all, we're talking about Frostivus here!

It was the season of giving and receiving presents, chucking snowballs at each other until noses turned red and fingers went numb, only to warm those up with hot beverages such as hot coffee, tea, or best of all, hot chocolate. It was common especially for the Dire and Radiant to come together and just celebrate this day, even if it meant laying down their arms and having a friendly chatter, exchange some gifts and sneakily make acquaintances or even friends despite all their differences. Such was the case for lots of heroes that fought on the battlefield, as they were seen in couples- or groups, exchanging gifts and telling fun stories. It wasn't long though before the two of this very story met such an outcome, as the two men known as Morphling and Enigma would soon meet each other on this festive ground.

It went without saying that even they could get along, despite all of their differences and similarities.

"Ah, Morphling.. haven't frozen to a popsicle, I see?" Jested Enigma, his low voice trembling through the area, it was pretty hard to even interpret his jokes with that strange voice of his, let alone all kinds of things he would say with his strange, dark tone. He's hard not to take seriously sometimes. Though the festivities of Frostivus were a nice change of pace for his attitude and personality. 

"Flowing water.. it doesn't exactly freeze easily, let alone the fact  _ living water. _ " Replied Morphling, the water-turned hero whose voice sounds hoarser than the neverending deserts that this planet must host  _ somewhere. _ Surely not the best combination, is it? However, disregarding that, it was nice for Morphling to see his good buddy Enigma again. Despite them being opposing teams, they defintely had some kind of relation to their immaterial forms, even if for some reason Enigma actually has what looks like muscles. Morphling always figured that Enigma put them on there for the fun of it, rather than an actual function that they could've added. Maybe it was to impress someone? Who would've known.

Either way, as they had found each other, it was customary to also share some exchanges! Both heroes had arrived with what looked like neatly wrapped presents, done by either themselves or someone else. After all.. Morphling's wet composition would make for a soggy, terrible present, and Enigma would have a hard time not to let his endless stare make the gift grow a pair of legs and run away, or rather use his conversion tactics to turn it into four of his own eidolons.

Ofcourse, Morphling being Morphling, yanked the soggy, waterboarded gift from his water-like body, holding it out towards Enigma, whose facial expression was as "excited" as ever, also known as not excited at all. Hard to be excited when you're some sort of anomaly formed out of void-like matter, staring at people and throwing them into a black hole all the time. He probably did not have much of a personality left, or emotions for that matter.

"Now what is this supposed to be?" Asked Enigma of Morphling, his face confused as he accepted the gift. The wrapper was soaked, falling into pieces and much of the "gift" was already visible. What gift may he ask? A 20% discount on his next blink dagger purchase, already soaked and void because of all the damages of course. "...What can I even do with this? Is this even.. allowed? As far as my knowledge goes, the shopkeeper accepts no such vouchers. I.. appreciate the gesture, ofcourse." 

"Well! I figured that with all the purchases you do, which may rival those the likes of Earthshaker or Axe, this should do you good in upcoming battles where it's of utmost importance!" Said Morphling, slightly excited but also amused by Enigma's antics.

Enigma waved the voucher around, attempting to dry it before putting it somewhere inside of his infinite pockets.

"Well, in that regard I've gotten you something as well, I suppose it could help you in your.. endeavours, if you may call it that." Enigma replied, fishing out a present of his own. His was much more neatly packed and handled with utmost care, but the fact that it was stored in his body, the present had an ominous presence to it. Edges were almost burned, disintegrated in a way.. It smelled weird too, like burnt paper.

"What's this, then?" Morphling spoke, eagerly accepting the gift that he had been given. Once unwrapped carefully, the gift inside was revealed, it was a book! The book read "Safelane for Dummies(TM)". What a thoughtful gift! This could help Morphling in so many ways in his laning stage. Ofcourse, it was a bit of mockery that Morphling sensed, but he let out a sensible chuckle as he scrolled through the papers. Some information was met with a scoff, and the other was received with an inquisitive "Huh.."

Though, Morhpling being Morphling, didn't take too much care of the book, as the edges were already wet. Good thing he had something to actually safely carry it in, though! Once safely stashed, the man looked contentful towards Enigma. The presents were given, and now it was time to go around and get some drinks, if it even works for the two, since they're mostly immaterial, or atleast incapable of doing so. Hell, maybe they'll even find a mistletoe to do their wishes under and kiss.

Could they even kiss?

Who knows..


End file.
